We will meet again!
by Diamond Desert
Summary: Sophie has lived without her parents for nearly 13 years but what happens when one little note changes her life forever. My first story please read and tell me what you think! Rated T because I'm paranoid.
1. The letter that changed it all!

**Authors note:**

**This is my first story, thank you so much for reading it! Please review and tell me what you think good, bad, ok? Read and enjoy! **

A tall, thin woman stood at the front steps of the orphanage. She stared down at the tiny baby in her arms, the little girl slept soundlessly oblivious to the chaos she was causing. Tears fell from the woman's eyes and she kissed her baby daughter before leaving her at the orphanage door.

I had dreamt of the woman millions of times before and although I had never seen her face I knew the woman was my mother. I've lived in the orphanage since I was three days old, my parents left me here with a photograph, a bracelet and a note. The note reads:

_Dearest Sophie,  
>Sometimes you have to let go of the person you love the most to know you are keeping them safe.<br>Love always,  
>Mummy and Daddy.<em>

Every morning I sit and stare at the letter hoping its message might change, but it never did. I have read the note forward, backward and ever tried to muddle the words around, but in my heart I knew the message hide no secrets it was plain and simple

I longed to know my parents, to hear their voices and look into their eyes, but the likelihood of them returning was slim. I knew I was destined to be an orphan forever, but just hoped my life might change.

The morning began like usual, I was woken up at 7:30 by the busy traffic outside my window. I dressed, combed my curly blond hair and brushed my teeth before heading downstairs to the dining hall. I sat at the long table with the other orphaned children; we ate a big breakfast of waffles, cereal and toast before heading off to school. I am 12 and in 8th grade, I go to school on the upper-east side along with the other orphans.

Today I walk to school with my friend Eloise.

"Do you really think he likes me?" Eloise asked in a hopeful tone.

"Of course he does El, everyone can tell!" I replied knowing it was true. Eloise had liked a boy in our class for half of the year, but was just getting the courage up to ask him out.

We arrived at school early and got our books ready for the day. I was fumbling through my locker when something caught my eye, a note. The note was sticking out from the top of my math book I picked it up and read its message.

_To Sophie,  
>Don't be afraid, come to the Empire State Building after school.<em>

The note was not signed with any name, who was it from? I shoved it in my pocket and made my way to class wondering what it might bring.

**Thank you for reading! Please review! **


	2. A beautiful goddess takes me to heaven

**Authors Note:**

**Sorry last chapter was pretty short! Hope you like this chapter, i do! Please review! **

* * *

><p>I stared up at the Empire State Building; I had come here straight after school finished. The building was just a few blocks from the orphanage. I had no idea what to do here but I stepped through the large doors.<p>

The inside of the building was full of people, shoes clunked loudly on the marble floor and tourist chatted quickly. I had never seen the inside of the empire state building before, but it was just as I imagined big and grand.

I was looking around the room when something caught my eye. Right next to the elevators a girl stood staring straight at me. The girl had long brown hair that flowed down her back; she wore a dark blue shirt with a gold skirt that sat high on her waist. The girl had plump pink lips and bright blue eyes, she was so beautiful she seemed inhuman. I looked at her and the girl smiled, walking toward me. My heart began to race and my stomach filled with butterflies, had she sent me the note? What did she want?

The girl came and stopped in front of me; she smiled and began to speak.

"Hello Sophie, I'm very happy you came." The girl looked about 15, but when she spoke her voice was soft and calm like a much older woman.

"I'm sorry, but I don't think I know you." I told her very confused.

"I know it's hard to understand but I have known you since you were born." The girl replied, she took my hands and looked into my eyes.

"Sophie, could you please come with me." The girl asked, I knew it was unsafe to follow strangers but this girl was so friendly and I felt compelled to follow her.

"Ok." I shyly replied.

The girl entwined her arm with mine and pulled me towards the elevator. Once inside the girl took a small key from her pocket. She put the key in a hole just below the elevator buttons, the key then formed into a button that read 600, she pressed it and everything speed up. The elevator was faster than anything I had ever experienced, I imagined it was like falling from one of those giant drop rides they have at theme parks.

When we arrived at the top the button formed back into a key and the girl removed it. Immediately after stopping the elevator doors opened and we exited into what I knew was heaven. I stood on a marble stairway, at the top of the stairs a enormous stone city rose up. A white marble archway stood above my head, engraved into it where the words 'Όλυμπος' I didn't know how but I knew that the words read Olympus.

"Olympus as in the gods?" I asked remembering Greece from my history classes at school. A wide smile spread across the girls face.

"Exactly that Olympus!" She answered.

The girl began to walk up the steps in front of us, I stood shocked for a moment and the quickly followed her. She led me up the stairs and into the city; there were many buildings and temples in the city. The girl entered the biggest building, I followed close behind.

Inside we found a huge white stone room that was light and airy. In the middle of the room were a huge fire pit and 13 thrones. Each of the thrones where completely different, but all very beautiful. The girl didn't stop in that room though she continued to walk deeper into the building.

I followed the girl as she walked through a huge pair of double doors into another throne room. The next room was a little smaller then the first and was made entirely from clean white marble.

In the room more thrones where assembled in a U shape with three at the top, three on the left and three on the right. The second set of thrones where different from the first because they were a lot more similar. All the thrones where large with high backs and wide armrests. On the top of each throne words where written in ancient Greek and all of the thrones had pictures engraved into their side. There was one big difference between all the thrones in the second room; each one was made of a different mineral.

The three chairs at the front where made of Aquamarine, blue Sapphire and Onyx. On the left side of the room three more chairs stood they were made from diamond, rose quartz and red garnet. The first two thrones on the right side where blue tourmaline and bloodstone but the other throne was made of something I had never seen before.

"What is that made of?" I asked the girl pointing toward the throne. She looked in the direction I was pointing.

"That is the throne of Hazel, Goddess of precious minerals. The throne is made of Painite which is the rarest gemstone in the world." The girl replied.

"Who do the rest of the thrones belong to?" I asked starting to become curious.

"These are the thrones of the admirable gods...or that's what we like to be called." The girl replied with a laugh.

"So you are a god!" I asked in admiration.

The girl smiled at me then turned and walked toward the thrones on the left side of the room. She sat down on the rose quartz throne, a big smile on her face. I read the writing above her head it said; Αυλητής, θεά της φυσικής ομορφιάς και πειθούς. In my mind the words rearrange themselves and I could read then in English.

"Piper, Goddess of Natural Beauty and Persuasion." I read aloud. Piper smiled at me and nodded her head.

"All the gods and goddess in this room where made immortal by Zeus after we succeeded in a great battle. I was given natural beauty and persuasion by my mother, Aphrodite." Piper explained to me.

"What do the other gods and goddesses do?" I asked starting to become very inquisitive.

"The three at the front of the room are all children of the big three. The middle throne belongs to Thalia, goddess of static electricity. The one on the right is Nico, God of Heroic Death and the throne to the left is um...Percy, God of tidal waves." Piper told me, she said the last god's name as if it was a secret which I wasn't supposed to know.

"The gods on the left are Annabeth, goddess of Architecture, myself and also Leo, God of Pyrokinesis." Piper said, I raised my eyebrows at the word Pyrokinesis. Piper must have noticed because she explained to me what it is.

"Pyrokinesis is like the ability to make fire from appear out of nowhere. Leo can set his hands on fire and stuff like that." Piper quickly explained though her information was not very scientific.

"What about those thrones?" I asked pointing to the thrones Piper had not yet told me about.

"They are the children of roman gods not Greek. They helped in the great battle and so Zeus agreed to give them immortality." Piper explained.

I looked at the thrones and realized I couldn't read the writing on the top of them. The writing was similar to English but the words where not the same.

"The first throne belongs to Jason, God of sheet lightning, the next is Frank, god of shape-shifting and lastly Hazel, goddess of precious stones." Piper said she smiled proudly at me as if she had a deep respect for all the gods and goddesses.

"Piper why have you brought me here?" I asked beginning to feel nervous again.

Piper looked at me her face turning pale. Unfortunately a loud noise interrupted her before she could answer me. Piper's expression filled with shock and her faced seemed to become even more pale. She hurriedly walked towards one of the many doors in the throne room.

"Sophie could you please wait here for a moment I will explain when I get back." Piper said before leaving the room. I listened as noise filled the building.

"Hazel stop leaving you rocks everywhere!" A male voice yelled.

"Their not rocks Nico it's an emerald and rocks are better than the dead souls you have camping out on the sofa!" A girl replied.

Then I heard a familiar voice interrupt the bickering.

"Both of you shut you mouths before I shut them for you!" Piper's voice filled the building and instantly the argument stopped. I didn't listen to the rest of the conversation because someone had just entered the room.

A woman stood at the front of the room. She had curly blond hair that flowed down her shoulders and the most amazing grey eyes. The woman wore a white lace T-shirt with dark blue jeans that had been rolled up at the bottom and had decorative rips down the leg. The woman looked about 21 and had a blank expression on her face. The woman stared at me like I was a ghost and her grey eyes began to fill with tears.

Suddenly Piper burst through the door. She looked at me then at the woman and mouthed the words "Oh no!"

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked it! PLEASE REVIEW! P.S If you have any ideas feel free to tell me them! THANX<strong>


	3. My dream comes true!

**Authors note: **

**Hope you like this chapter…SNEAK PEEK Sophie meets her parents any ideas who they are? Hehehe. Hope you like it! **

"Oh Annabeth I'm sorry but…It was time and you know it!" Piper said.

Before the woman could reply a group of people walked through the door. There was five men and two women, they came and stood behind Piper. A man with dark hair stepped forward I stared into his eyes and realizing they were exactly the same as mine, sea green.

"Annabeth what is she…why is she here." The man asked staring at the blonde haired woman, she didn't reply.

"Percy I brought her here, she needs you and you know it." Piper told the man.

The man, Percy, looked slightly nervous. "What if they find her…You know what they will do Piper."

Piper hung her head; she obviously knew he was right. What where they talking about and how did it affect me?

A woman stepped forward from the group she smiled at me and spoke in a soft voice. "Hello Sophie, I'm Hazel would you like to come with me for a minute?"

Before I could answer someone interrupted.

"Keep her here!" Annabeth said speaking for the first time. "I want her to stay with me."

Nobody argued, but I could tell they wanted to. Annabeth smiled, she stepped forward and spoke directly to me.

"Sophie do you still have your bracelet?" She asked. I felt surprise wash over my body. How did she know about that?

"Yes, how did you know?" I pulled my sleeve up showing her my silver bangle.

Annabeth held my wrist smiling at the bracelet. It had been left with me at the orphanage; the bracelet was engraved with my name 'Sophie Maya Jackson.'

"Do you know what your name means?" Annabeth asked me with a smile. I shook my head not knowing the answer.

"Sophie means wisdom and in Hebrew Maya means water. You where named after your grandparents the gods of wisdom and water." Annabeth told me, a tear fell down her cheek.

"Annabeth…" Percy said his voice weak and nervous.

"No Percy she wants her Mum and Dad…she wants us." Annabeth said her words hit me like a double-decker bus, did she mean…

"Annabeth what if they find out, you know what they will do." Percy said but Annabeth just ignored him.

"Sophie I am so sorry…We had to do it…Please forgive us." Annabeth said through sobs. I was so shocked I didn't know what to do. Annabeth pulled me into a tight hug but I could only think about one thing...Had I finally gotten my wish, was this my Mum and Dad.

Suddenly my dream moment was cut short; a woman entered the room she had dark hair and startling grey eyes. The woman wore a white shirt and blue jeans, her eyes darted around the room a serious expression on her face. Annabeth pulled away from me her face pale and blank.

"Athena..." Piper breathed, she looked like she was going to vomit.

Annabeth quickly wiped her eyes and took a deep breath. "Mum umm…"

"Annabeth what is happening?"

Nobody answered at first but the woman's hard stare forced the words from Piper's mouth.

"It is my fault lady Athena, I brought the girl here." Piper said. The woman's expression didn't change, she wanted more information.

"This girl is a demigod." Annabeth said. "A monster was chasing her so Piper brought her here to keep her safe."

Athena seemed to be convinced but the expression on her face showed she knew something wasn't right.

"That's luck for her..." Athena said. "She has an unusual appearance, do you know her parentage?"

Annabeth looked quickly at Percy.

"No mother she is an undetermined." Annabeth said in a nervous voice.

Athena looked me up and down. I noticed that everyone in the room was tense.

"What is your name?" Athena asked me.

"Sophie ma'am." I said trying to keep calm.

"I've always liked that name, it means wisdom did you know that." She said taking a few steps toward we.

"Yes." I replied remembering what Annabeth had said.

Athena took another step toward me. "You are very beautiful and so familiar but I don't know why."

Annabeth shifted uncomfortably beside me.

"Annabeth do you know why Sophie might look familiar to me." Athena's voice was almost sarcastic like she already knew the answer to her question, her eyebrows where high and her eyes where opened wide.

Annabeth looked like she was going to vomit. "I...I don't know."

"Oh I know who she looks like." Athena said with the same tone.  
>"She looks like you!"<p>

Everyone in the room tensed even more. Annabeth froze her face white as a ghost. Percy came quickly and stood in front of me his face hard and serious.

"Don't touch her." He told Athena.

Athena looked slightly shocked but kept her composure. Annabeth recovered from her shock only to burst into tears.

"Mum you can't tell them... You know what Zeus will do... She needs us and I want her." Annabeth said through tears.

Athena looked sympathetically at her daughter; she lost all her anger and looked as if she might cry as well.

"Annabeth is she really yours?" Athena asked her voice soft.

Annabeth looked at Percy and I could see they had a silent conversation. Everyone in the room looked sympathetically at them, was I the only one who didn't get what was happening.

Then Annabeth spoke. "Yes…Sophie is our daughter."

My heart skipped about 5 beats and I felt butterflies fill my stomach. My dream had finally come true, I had found my parents. I felt tears filling from my eyes and I began to sob. Annabeth looked at me lovingly she put her arms around me and I felt a million times better, I was with my mum.

**Did you like it? PLEASE REVIEW! IF YOU HAVE ANY IDEAS ON WHAT YOU WANT TO HAPPEN NEXT ID LOVE TO KNOW THEM! xxxxx **


	4. Piper steals a car!

**Authors note: **

**Hope you like this chapter! It's not my favorite and is kind of a filler but I hope you like it anyway! **

"It's ok Sophie you will be fine." Piper sat next to me on a long leather sofa her comforting voice

Annabeth and Percy, my new mum and dad, had to speak with Athena in private or so I'd been told. I sat with Piper and the other gods in the large living room of the main building at Olympus. Piper wrapped her arm around me and spoke to me softly.

"Sophie they won't let you get hurt, they love you so much." She said.

"Piper why can't the Olympians know about me, what will they do?" I asked trying to stay calm.

Piper's face went pale. "Sophie you are more powerful than any of them could ever imagine. You are the daughter of two gods, do you know what that makes you."

I shook my head.

"You are a god Sophie." A man from the other side of the room spoke; he had black hair and eyes that where extremely dark.

"You mean I'm like you." I asked directing the question to everyone around the room.

All the gods and goddesses nodded and smiled at me.

"I think you should wait and let your parents explain the full story though." Hazel told me.

Everyone nodded agreeing with Hazel. I looked at everyone in the room and a million questions came to mind.

"What are all your names?" I asked, Piper had already told me what their names where in the throne but I didn't know which name went to each face.

"I'm Nico." The man who had spoken just before said. "God of Heroic death and son of Hades."

A woman with dark hair and electric blue eyes spoke next.

"I'm Thalia-" The woman began but I cut her off.

"Goddess of static electricity." I cut in. The woman nodded with a laugh.

"I'm Frank, God of shape-shifting and this is Leo god of Pyrokinesis." A tall man with dark hair informed me pointing to another man who sat beside him.

"And I'm Jason, god of sheet lightning." A blonde haired man who sat next to Piper informed me.

I smiled at them all more questions coming to mind. But before I could asked them my parents burst into the room.

"We need to go!" My father, I sound so weird saying that, said.

"We will explain on the way Sophie but we need to get you out of here." My mother finished.

Everyone stood up from the sofas and began to walk out of the room.

"Where are you taking here?" Piper asked.

My mother looked anxious but slightly excited. "Where going to Camp!"

Everyone in the room smiled obviously camp was a good place, I hoped.

"She will need to get there quick Annabeth, I can take her." Nico said.

My mother looked slightly nervous at that idea.

"I don't know she isn't really used to that sought of thing." My mother replied. 

"Nico that's not safe what if your dad finds out, Sophie can't go though any of the god's domains." My dad said.

"Percy's right we have to drive." Mum replied.

"But most of us don't even look old enough to drive." Piper pointed out.

I hadn't noticed before but Piper was right most of the gods only looked about 16, with the exception of my mother.

"I have an idea." Hazel exclaimed. "Why don't we change our appearances?"

"Like dress-ups for big kids!" Piper laughed.

"Oh my gods you're turning into your mother!" Thalia exclaimed with sarcasm.

"We can just be our normal ages, like if we weren't immortal." Dad said.

All the gods laughed and in a flash of light there appearances changed. I had to hold back a laugh when I looked at them. Most of them looked just under 40 except for an old man with grey hair and a slight hunchback.

"Nico I said normal ages not ancient men." My Dad laughed.

"Percy you are so dumb sometime!" Nico said rolling his eyes.

"I don't get it!" I whispered to my mother who stood next to me.

"Nico was born before WWII it's a long story Soph I'll explain later." Mum whispered back I smiled at the nickname she used.

"Oh I remember know…!" Dad announced. "…The casino!"

Everyone sighed and moaned to show dumb Dad was. I laughed and he gave me a sarcastic smile.

"Well back to the problem at hand." Mum said becoming serious again. "We all look old and Percy looks way to much like his Dad, we also need a vehicle."

Piper laughed at my mother's remark. "I think I may have an idea."

We stood outside the New York City BMW store. Piper had informed us of the 'Plan', Piper would go into the store speak with the dealer and apparently be given a car. She explained that she had done this before and I wonder what kind of child she was.

I stood with my Dad, Nico and Jason. Mum and Piper had gone inside and the other gods where back at Olympus. We watched as Piper spoke to a middle aged man, the man looked almost hypnotized my Piper's voice. Piper flashed a wide smile and the man handed over a pair of keys. It was official Piper was amazing.

**Did you like it? PLEASE REVIEW! I have only got 3 reviews and I'm starting to feel like you guys don't like this story! **


	5. A horse chats with my parents

**Authors note: **

**I'm sorry this chapter is quite short! Hope you enjoy it! **

I sat in the back seat of a stolen BMW X5, Mum, Dad, Piper and Jason where also in the car. Nico, Hazel, Thalia, Leo and Frank were taking some other form of godly travel, or so I had been told.

My parents explained the whole story of their life, until they were turned immortal; they stopped there and didn't say anything about me. Apparently we were doing to Camp half blood a training camp for Demigods.

"We will need to speak with Chiron." My mother said, as we drove up a long gravel driveway.

"Does he know about Sophie?" Piper asked.

"No but he has always suspected something." Dad replied.

Jason stopped the car and everyone took a nervous breath, we had arrived. Everyone got out of the car and walked up the large hill in front of us. When we got to the top of the hill I heard a rustling noise and five gods fell out of the shadows. Nico, Hazel, Thalia, Leo and Frank tumbled onto the ground in front of me.

"Nice entry guys." Jason laughed as everyone, except Nico, god up of the ground.

"I think I might just stay here and have a nap." Nico mumbled already half asleep.

Thalia grabbed Nico's arm and pulled him up. "Come on death boy."

I sat on a large sofa in the big house. My parents where speaking with a centaur named Chiron.

"Please Chiron we must keep Sophie's existence a secret." My mum pleaded.

"Annabeth you can't protect Sophie forever her aura is far too strong, the gods will find her." Chiron's words seemed to cut my mother deep. Her face turned pale and she seemed to hold back tears.

"We know that Chiron, but were not ready to tell them just yet." My dad told him.

Chiron's expression was sympathetic. "Ok I will give you one week but after that you must tell Zeus."

My mother almost jumped in joy. "Thank you Chiron!"

"Sophie won't pass as a child of Athena because her eyes aren't grey but she looks far too much like Annabeth for the campers not to get suspicious. I think we should tell the campers that Sophie is undetermined and have her stay in the big house." Chiron advised. My parents agreed and I was shown to my new room.

I followed Chiron down the hallway of the big house and into a large guest room. The inside of the room was painted sky blue to match the outside of the big house, a large four post bed sat in the middle of the room white drapes cascaded from its roof. A large wooden wardrobe stood in the corner of the room, the wardrobes doors where engraved in beautiful pictures and scenes a lot like the gods thrones.

I walked towards the wardrobe and stared at its beautiful doors. I watched as a picture of Hercules ran across the wardrobe door, below it the original Perceus beheaded Medusa and beside that my parents fought Kronos at the age of 16.

"Did these pictures just move?" I asked still enchanted by the wardrobe's pictures. Chiron and my parents came to stand next to me.

Chiron laughed next to me. "This wardrobe was blessed by your grandmother; it was made to show the most heroic events in Greek history."

"It's amazing!" I exclaimed. I watched as a picture of my mother moved across the wardrobe, she swiped through a monster with her dagger and spun around to help my dad kill some more.

"When was that?" I asked pointing towards the scene.

"That was just before we were turned immortal." Mum explained "Gaea, one of the Titans, was trying to invade camp and her sons the giants where at the entrance of Olympus. The gods, your Dad and I were at Olympus trying to protect the entrance when Nico appeared; he told us that the giants were gaining on camp and about to win the fight. Your dad and I decided that we needed to help at camp so we left the fight with Gaea and went to defeat the giants. We won and so did the gods, then they made us immortal and the rest is history. "

I wanted to ask when I came into the story, was I born long after that, why was I given up but I knew it would only get me in trouble.

**Was it amazing, good, bad, horrible? I am so excited about Christmas, only 2 more sleeps for me! Hehehe! PLEASE REVIEW! THANX **


	6. My secret begins to come out!

**Authors Note:**

**So sorry I haven't updated in forever! I will try and update move often know! Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

That night I ate a huge dinner of BBQ meat with my parents and then made my way to bed. I dreamt I was in a large room at Olympus, the throne room of the main Olympian gods. Athena stood with a man and a woman in the corner of the room whispering quietly to each other.

"How long have you known?" Athena asked the woman.

"I'm the goddess of childbirth and young girls I have known of Sophie's existence since before she was born." The woman told Athena.

"Why didn't you tell us Artemis?" The man asked.

The woman, Artemis, lowered her voice even more. "Because I know what my father will do if he finds out about your grand-daughter Poseidon."

The three gods looked uncomfortable at that thought.

"We must not tell anyone else about the child." The man, Poseidon, said. Artemis's face went pale.

"I'm afraid that might not be possible." Artemis grumbled.

"What do you mean?" Athena and Poseidon said in unison.

"I have a sneaking suspicion that my brother many have seen the child in a vision." Artemis said slightly annoyed.

Suddenly my dream went blank and I woke up. I looked around at my now familiar surroundings. The beautiful wardrobe, the sky blue walls and the big four posted bed.

My heart was still beating fast from my dream, but I managed to decipher its meaning. The gods had started to uncover the secret about my existence and if the information got into the wrong hands I would be in serious danger.

I quickly got out of my bed and walked over to the wardrobe, where my clothes know hung. I put on a plain white t-shirt and a pair of skinny blue jeans. I pulled my curly blonde hair into a messy pony tail and washed my face clear of sleep. As I got dressed I notice a little blue clock was hanging from the wall, its face read 6:00 but I had a feeling the early morning wouldn't be a problem at camp.

Once I was ready I walked quietly out of the room, grabbing my black duffel coat on the way out. When I reached the front porch a strong cold winter's breeze hit my face. I shivered in response and began to walk quickly down to the cabins. The camp area was fairly quiet with only a few campers out of bed. I walked over to the Athena cabin and knocked gently on the door. From inside the cabin I heard bustling and bumping and them the door swung opened. In the door way stood a tall girl who looked like she had just fallen out of bed. The girl's curly blonde hair hung messily on her shoulders and her piercing grey eyes were still full of sleep. She looked me up and down and then smiled at me drearily.

"Good morning, how can I help you?" The girl asked with a yawn.

"Is Annabeth awake yet?" I asked. The girl looked around inside the cabin. When she turned back to me her expression was inquisitive as if she was putting together a puzzle.

"She is…I'll just get her." The girl told me before walking back into the cabin. I looked through the still opened door at the neat array of bunks and working desks. The whole Athena cabin was full of books, computers and even a SMART board; the bunks had been pushed to the back of the room like sleeping wasn't that important to the children of Athena.

The girl who had answered the door was now standing behind a long wooden desk. Above the desk many sketches and drafts had been hung from the wall, sticky notes where lined up next to them like reminders and ideas. A familiar woman sat at the desk typing quickly at a laptop, she had curly blonde hair just like mine and although she had her back facing me I knew she had piercing grey eyes. The woman, my mum, stood up from the desk and walked towards me, she was wearing skinny cargo pants, a black military style jacket and a white t-shirt. Although her outfit was nothing special she had an aura that made her look amazingly beautiful.

"Hello Soph." She said as she came to stand in the doorway the other girl was position next to her, like I might hurt the goddess of Architecture.

"Good morning M…Annabeth." I replied having to stop myself from saying Mum in front of the other girl.

"I don't mean to be rude but who are you? I have not seen you around." The girl asked looking at me in a slightly confused way.

"I'm Sophie Williams, nice to meet you." I said holding out my hand. The girl shook it and Annabeth smiled proudly obviously impressed with my last name lie.

"Mackenzie Wise." The girl told me as she shook my hand.

"Sophie is only new to camp, arrived yesterday." Annabeth told Mackenzie.

Mackenzie looked me up and down once again like I was an ancient language she was trying to decode.

"What's your parentage?" Mackenzie asked.

"Undetermined." I replied remembering what Chiron had told me tell the campers, Mackenzie seemed convinced.

"Oh, I'm sure you'll be claimed soon." Mackenzie told me before walking back into the cabin.

My mother smiled at me as she stepped out of the door way closing the door behind her.

"Well done." She laughed looping her arm through mine. "What is it you wanted me for?"

I felt a wave of nervousness wash over me as I remembered my dream.

"I had this dream. I was in the throne room of the main gods and I was watching Athena, Artemis and Poseidon. They were talking about me, Artemis was telling Athena and Poseidon how she had know about me since I was born and that she feared Apollo may have seen me in a vision." I told my mother.

My Mum's expression was full of shock but also understanding like she had once had a similar experience.

"Did they say anything else?" Mum asked.

I shook my head in reply.

"It's ok Soph we won't let them hurt you." Mum tried to comfort me but there was an edge to her voice that showed her fear.

"What will he do Mum, Zeus I mean, what will he do if he finds out?" I asked her.

My Mother's expression was pale; she looked at me with fear in her eyes.

"Really Soph I don't know, but it will not be good."

Mum looked truly scared and I felt a wave of nervousness wash over me.

"It's ok Soph, let's not think about it know." My mother smiled at me loving me and I automatically felt better.

Mum but her arm around me and pulled me up towards a large cave, I hadn't noticed how far we had walked.

"Come in here I have someone who wants to meet you."

**Did you like it? PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!**


	7. Painted Mysteries!

**Authors note:**

**Before you hate me I just want to say that I know this chapter is really short but I am trying to update as quickly as possible and this chapter holds a massive clue to the ending of the story! Hope you like it! **

The Oracle cave was…Interesting. It was filled with colorful drapes and cushions. Sheer curtains hung from the roof dividing the cave up into separate rooms and many paint sets and canvases sat or hung on the walls.

My mother and I sat on a pink floral sofa that was draped with pastel blankets and cushions. The Oracle, Rachel, sat across from us. She wore a pair of ripped paint, splattered jeans and a flowy blue top. Her bright red hair was pulled back into a messy bun and tied with a green hair ribbon.

Mum explained to me how Rachel was the camp oracle.

"So you see the future?" I asked.

"Yes but I only see glimpses or snippets. I speak prophecies that are kind of like riddles, they help heroes who are going on quests." Rachel explained.

"Is that what the paintings are of?" I asked pointing to the canvases around the room.

Rachel nodded. "I paint the visions I see."

I stood up and walked over to the canvases. They hung from the room and lent on the cave walls, all painted excellently so the images where easy to see. I spotted a canvas that hung from the top of the wall; it showed a young boy with blonde hair and a mischievous smile. The painting looked very old like it was the first one Rachel had painted.

"That's Luke, son of Hermes." Mum told me as she got up from the sofa and walked over to stand next to me. "He was the one who saved us all. He was the real hero of Olympus."

The look in my mother's eyes was filled with sadness like she wasn't telling me the whole story, but I didn't push her.

I looked back at the paintings and noticed one that was only half finish. The painting showed the face of a boy about my age. The boy had shaggy black hair and olive skin; his bright blue eyes were extremely familiar, though I didn't know why. The bottom half of the boy had not yet been painted.

"Who is this?" I asked Rachel.

Rachel's face was full of confusion like she still didn't know herself.

"I had a vision of him last night. He looks really familiar but I know I've never seen him before. It's really strange." Rachel told me walking over to look closely at the painting.

I looked at my Mum and her expression showed the same confusion as Rachel's.

"His eyes they look like…No it couldn't be." My mother mumbled.

"Please Annabeth I've been trying to work it out for hours, who is he?" Rachel begged.

My mum looked like a million thoughts where running through her head, her stormy grey eyes where concentrating hard on the painting.

"His eyes look familiar they look like…Thalia's!"

**Cliff hanger! Who do you think the boy is! Guess who he is in a review and I will tell you if you're right! PLEASE REVIEW!**


	8. A goddess goes missing!

**Authors note:**

**I know this chapter is again really short but it's the second one today so feel lucky. Anyone guessed who the boy is yet? I am feeling sad because I looked at my story stats and I have 127 visitors but only 5 reviews, to all those people who don't review only read can you PLEASE just take the time to review! Thank you!**

"Thalia's gone!" My mum told Chiron.

We stood on the big house porch the sun setting behind us. We had been looking for Thalia all day, but still couldn't find her it was like she had just disappeared.

"She couldn't have just vanished Annabeth, she must be somewhere." Chiron assured my mother.

"I has happened before Chiron, with Percy, he was here one day and gone the next. " My mum said.

Chiron seemed to think about this for a few minutes then continue. "No there is no reason for that to happen again; Thalia must have left on her own will."

"But why, she would have told someone." Mum pleaded for Chiron to believe her.

"I don't know Annabeth but it will be ok. I will send out a message to the gods, have Hermes tell everyone. Thalia is a Goddess, she will be ok." Chiron reassured my mum, but she still didn't seem convinced.

****

That night I dreamt I was in the throne room once again. I was watching Artemis, Athena and Poseidon speak with a blonde haired man, Apollo I guessed.

"What did you see Apollo?" Artemis asked her face held a worried expression.

"Wow! Those kids are in trouble and Daddy ain't happy with them." Apollo told the other gods.

"What did you see exactly Apollo?" Athena asked frustration in her voice.

Apollo rolled his eyes and held out his hand. A bubble of light formed from his palm and an image began to play through it. The bubble showed a man with dark hair and a thick beard, his face showed an expression of anger as he stared at a woman blow him.

"How could you keep this from me? " The man's voice boomed.

"I'm sorry father but the girl deserves to live. She is very powerful yes, but in time I am sure she will come to do great things. "The woman, who I could know see was Athena, pleaded with her father, Zeus.

"I will not take your pleading Athena, the girl must be destroyed." Zeus's voice was so laugh it would of bust a mortal ear drums.

"No father, you speak of the girl like she is an animal but you are seeing her in the wrong light. Her power is not to be feared, it is a gift." Athena argued.

The fight became soft and distant as my dream shifted. I was in a long white room watching a woman and a boy speak softly to each other. The woman had short black hair and bright blue eyes, Thalia, but it was the boy who startled me more than seeing the lost goddess. It was the boy from Rachel's painting. The duos conversation was muffled too much for me to hear and their appearances where blurred and pale like they were being projected into the room. I watch as they image of them was slowly taken away and my dream turned Black.

**Another cliff hanger! Who do you think the boy is now, has your guess changed. Tell me in a review! REVIEW PLEASE EVERYONE! **


	9. Saved by my grandmother!

**Authors note:**

**Why are you so good at guessing! ****Fantasylover1997**** and ****Awesomeness313**** where both right with their guesses about the mystery boy but how is he going to save Sophie? Tell me what you think in a review! Enjoy!**

I woke up to voices. To figures sat at the end of my bed whispering quietly to each other. I pretended to be asleep and listened to their conversation.

"We need to get her out of here." The familiar voice of my Dad said.

"Where would we take her Percy, this is the safest place for demigods." My mum replied.

"You probably right, but she is old enough to realize she's in danger." Dad said.

I kept my eyes closed but I could guess my mother's facial expression was scared.

"We have finally got her back and know she might be taken away." Mum said her voice frightened.

"I know Annabeth, but she will be ok. We will find a way to stop them." Dad replied.

I heard bustling and then footsteps as my parents left the room. I was breathing hard know and my heart was racing. Where they really going to hurt me, what would Zeus do?

I brushed the thoughts from my mind and got out of bed. Opening the wardrobe in my room I got out some clothes and got dressed. I put on a pair of skinny blue jeans with rips down the legs, a camp T-shirt that I had been given yesterday and my . I looked in the mirror and noticed a light bruise that was developing on my upper arm. The bruise was long and thin, but I couldn't remember being hurt. I set that thought aside and walk from the big house.

Although it must have been early in the morning the camp was bustling with demigods. The campers where dressed in a mixture of pajamas and armor, they all had worried looks on their faces and where running in the one direction, the beach. I walked down the hill following the direction of the other campers. I noticed a familiar face in the loud crowed and grabbed their arm.

"What is happening?" I asked Piper who was looking worriedly at me.

"Sophie I'm not sure what's wrong but I think you should stay here." The way Piper said her words was not convincing me.

"Piper tell me the truth please." I pleaded.

Piper stopped dead in her tracks forcing some of the campers to navigate around her.

"Sophie some of the campers have claimed to have seen a god on the beach." Piper explained.

I looked straight into pipers eyes; there was still something she wasn't telling me.

"Which god piper?" I asked.

"Sophie I think we should find your parents." Piper said trying to change the subject.

"Piper!" I exclaimed. Piper took a deep breath but before she could answer a large breeze picked up and a woman appeared in front of me.

The woman had long dark hair and piercing eyes. She wore a white shirt and dark blue jeans. I had seen the woman a few times before, but not just in real life also in my dreams. The woman was my grandmother, Athena. I was astonished to see Athena at camp but I was more stunned when I looked back at Piper. It was almost like Athena's presents her frozen time, as I looked around a camp I realized it wasn't just Piper who was frozen but everyone.

Athena grabbed my arm and spoke soothingly. "Sophie my dear we need to hurry."

I was stunned and my heart was one again racing. "What…what is happening?" I asked Athena.

"Sophie please listen, Zeus is near to fining out your secret. If you come with me know I will keep you safe. I will explain everything later." Athena told me, but before I could answer her my vision went black.

**OOOOH! What is Athena doing? Who is on the beach and will Sophie be ok? Tell me in a review!**


	10. I am put to sleep!

**Authors note;**

**To keep everyone happy I have made this chapter double the size of the last ones! Have you guys guessed what is going to happen yet? I will give you a clue the ending of this story is modeled of the ending of another popular book! Enjoy!**

I woke up to the sound of whispering. My eyes adjusted quickly and I could make out the image of a tall dark haired woman, Athena.

"Sophie, Sophie you need to wake up." Athena told me.

I focused on the room and could see that I was back in Olympus. Athena sat next to me on an ornate golden chair. I had been sleeping on a wide golden bed with crisp white sheets and thick feather pillows. The room was filled with large statues and Greek murals.

"What happened?" I asked my voice groggy from sleep.

"Zeus has found out about you Sophie." Athena told me.

I let that sink in. "But you said…I blacked out…he didn't know…god on the beach." I mumbled putting the pieces back together.

"That was 3 days ago Sophie. You where put into a trance so Zeus wouldn't find you." Athena explained.

"Who was at the beach? Where are my mum and dad, I want them." I began to cry.

"It's ok Sophie it was Hypnos on the beach he was the one who put you in the trance, he was trying to save you." Athena explained. "And your parents are safe, they are still at Camp."

I felt weak and dizzy as my memories began to come back. I remember my dream; a vision of the boy from Rachael's painting. I remembered seeing him many times at different ages, first as a baby being held by someone in a dark cloak there face covered. Then I saw the boy again at about 5 he has playing in a garden, but the garden was almost spooky full of plants that where drained of color. A woman stood with the boy, she had long dark hair that flowed down her back and multicolored eyes that seemed to change color every time she blinked. The woman wore a long dress that moved and flowed like the wind. Every time the woman shifted the dress seemed to change in color like her eyes but the colors stayed pale and cold.

The woman song softly to the boy as he ran around the garden but her son was not soothing; it was full of sadness and hatred.

I remembered seeing the boy once more in present time at about 12. He was sitting in the long white room once again but this time he was alone. The room's roof seemed to be changing and shifting, it showed a dark, stormy sky that was raging and rumbling with thunder. That was the last dream I could remember having.

"Lady Athena where is Zeus?" I asked my voice shaky with fear.

"Please child call me grandma." Athena said with a smile. "Zeus has been locked away, but his sell will not hold for long. The other gods all believe that you should live, but he is our ruler and he makes the final decision. "

Athena's words didn't make me feel any better, but I knew she was just trying to tell me the truth. I sat up in my bed and looked her in the eyes.

"Athena, do you know about the boy who the oracle has seen. He has been in many of my dreams but I don't remember ever meeting him." I asked Athena.

My grandmother's face became blank and her piercing grey eyes ragged like she was thinking deeply about something.

"I myself Sophie have not seen the boy before but I do understand that the other gods may know something about him." Athena explained.

"Which gods? Please tell me." I pleaded.

Athena looked worried but answered by question anyway. "The boy was seen by Apollo in a vision, the same image that appeared to your oracle. He saw the boy with his mother but I am unsure who she is." Athena told me.

I was still confused and my mind was racing with ideas but I calmed myself down.

"May I speak with my parents?" I asked in a pleading tone.

Athena nodded before helping me out of bed. I gasped in surprise when I looked down at my clothing. I had been stripped of my jeans, T-Shirt and coat and dressed in a new pair of pajamas. The pajamas where a matching set with pink silk pants and a white cotton singlet top. Printed in bold all over the pajamas where the words, Daddy's little girl!

Athena laughed at my reaction before answering in one word. "Aphrodite."

****

We walked into a large garden and I watched as my grandmother through a drachma into a large golden fountain. She uttered some words and an image formed in the water. It showed my parents sitting with Chiron on the big house porch, serious expressions on their faces. They could obviously see me cause they smiled and covered up there fear as my image appeared.

"Hello Sophie!" My mother said with glee, her eyes looked tired and dreary but her face filled with happiness.

"Are you ok? What is happening? I want to be with you not here!" I burst out, tears forming in my eyes.

My parents glanced quickly at each other before answering me.

"Soph you can come back soon but right know it is safer to have you away from us." My dad explained his eyes showed that he did not agree with the words he was speaking.

"Have you found Thalia?" I asked worriedly.

My parents glanced at each other once again.

"No Sophie." Mum answered but the way she said it told me I was not being told the whole story.

"What? What is it?" I asked.

My mother looked nerves. "Were not sure if it's linked Sophie but Nico is missing to."

My mind raced with my mother's words and I felt a million thought fill my mind.

"I'm sorry Sophie we need to go but we will speak with you soon. We love you so much and you will be safe." My father told me but before I could answer Mum washed her hand through the image and my parents disappeared.

I turned to Athena and looked her straight in the eye. I had an idea but it was going to take a lot of convincing to get her to allow it.

"Grandma do you believe that there is strength in numbers?" I asked Athena.

My grandmother looked at me with confusion. "Yes why do you ask?"

"I have an idea, if we where to get all the gods and demigods together and show Zeus that I am not as dangerous as he thinks, do you think he would let me live?" I asked.

Athena thought about this for a few minutes.

"I believe child that you have inherited my wisdom and that that would be worth a try." Athena said with a smile.

I smiled back and she seemed to think of a plan in just seconds.

"I think that we have some visiting to do!" Athena said.

My grandmother took my hand and my surroundings changed.

**Did you like it? PLEASE REVIEW, PLEASE REVIEW, PLEASE REVIEW, PLEASE REVIEW No pressure! HEHEHE! XOXOXOX**


	11. We make a plan!

**I know this chapter is really short but bare with me because I promise the next one will be really long (and maybe the end!) Enjoy! **

I sat on the cold marble floor of the main throne room. My legs where crossed like a 6 year old and at that moment I felt about that bg. Above me the Olympian gods sat nervously in the thrones, they all listened as my grandmother spoke pleadingly to them.

"It is the only way to stop him from hurting her." My grandmother explained.

She had told the gods our plan to convince Zeus I was safe, we were going to meet him at camp and have everyone explain how I have not shown any since of aggression or power and have never tried to hurt anyone. Although we were still unsure whether it would work everyone was hoping our plan would be successful.

"I think we need something bigger." Artemis said. "Zeus will not merely listen; he must see the girl is not to be feared."

The other gods nodded agreeably.

"But how." Hestia asked.

All the gods burst into quiet discussion with each other. I noticed that Hades face was unusually stiff as if he was thinking very hard. Persephone stood beside his throne, she wasn't one of the main gods but she had insisted on helping me.

"I know how!" Persephone exclaimed.

All the gods fell silent and looked at her. Hades face became full of anger and he sent her a nasty look.

"Hades if you do no tell them, I will." Persephone told her husband harshly.

Hades face became hard and he turned back to look at the other gods.

"You know of the boy who was seen by the camp Oracle." Hades said directing his sentence at me. "He has been kept secretly in the Underworld for 14 years. The child of two of the demigods who were given immortality."

Everyone looked shocked. They stared at Hades like he had just announced the world was going to end.

My grandfather was the first one to speak. "The boy who Apollo saw?" Poseidon asked.

Hades nodded in response.

"I saw him in a dream, with Thalia." My voice was soft and croaky.

Everyone looked at me like they had forgotten I was there.

"His mother." Persephone told me. "The boy is the son of Thalia, daughter of Zeus and Nico, son of Hades. He was born a year and a half before you."

"But how doesn't Zeus know of his own grandchild?" I asked.

Persephone looked slightly amused with her answer. "The mist can be used on even the most powerful people." She said.

"Thalia and Nico are missing." I said slightly to myself.

"They are preparing the boy." Hades explained. "He is going to show Zeus that you are not dangerous. Zeus may not be the most loving of the gods but he will not kill his own grandson."

The room once again filled with murmuring, but Athena hushed everyone with an excited voice.

"I think we have found our savior" Athena exclaimed. "We will have everyone meet at camp tomorrow and we will show Zeus that these children are not to be feared."

**EVERYONE READ, PLEASE! **

**Ok so this story is nearly finished and I have an idea for a new story. I am going to put a short sneak peak on my profile, can you please read it and tell me what you think! I will also put up a poll and you can say whether or not you would read it! P.S The story will be full of PERCABETH!THANK YOU! PLEASE, PLEASE PRETTY PLEASE REVIEW!**


	12. The beginning of the end

**Sorry for the long wait and the short chapter but I have been busy and I promise the next chapter will be action filled. **

My mum pulled me into a hug. She was shaking with nerves and looked like she hadn't sleep the whole time I'd been away. We stood on the big house porch, the camp bustled around us everyone getting ready for the gods arrival.

My heart was pumping so quickly I thought it might break through my chest and my hands shook like a nervous puppy.

"I missed you so much." My mum whispered in my ear, she released me from her grasp and gestured for me to follow her into the big house.

We walked into my room and sat on the four posted bed. I fiddled nervously with my silver bracelet running my finger across the engraved letters.

"You were so tiny." My mother told me in a distant voice like she was thinking hard. "I was so scared. I knew that if they found you they would be so angry and now it's actually happening."

I looked up at my mum's piercing grey eyes; they were filled with an extreme fear.

"It's ok Mum, I will be f-fine." I said my voice wavering with fear.

Mum looked at me, a small smile on her scared face. I realized why she was smiling; that was the first time I had called her mum to her face.

"Sophie when this is over I am going to make it up to you, all those years you were in the orphanage , I'm so sorry." Mum said pulling me into a tear filled hug.

"It's ok, it's ok." I said soothingly, but something in the back of my mind was still praying that this would work.

That night I sat up nervously in my bed. I couldn't sleep with all the noise outside, campers where still getting ready for the gods arrival and although nobody would confirm in I knew they where preparing weapons. I got up from my bed and put a thin white dressing gown over my pajamas that I still had from Aphrodite.

I quietly opened the door and snuck outside into the cold night. I could see the lights on in some of the cabins but most of the campers had gone to sleep. I walked quickly down to the Athena cabin and took a deep breath before quietly opening the door.

The cabin was filled with sleeping campers but none of them woke with my entrance. I glanced at the sleeping faces of the Athena campers and found the one I was looking for. I slipped into the bed beside my mother and held still trying not to wake her up, it worked and I fell asleep soundlessly in the Athena cabin.

**PLEASE, PLEASE,PLEASE,PLEASE REVIEW AND VOTE ON MY POLL!**


	13. Near death situations

**This story is nearly finished, but please answer my poll whether I should start a new story once this is finished. Also can you guys please please please review the author is unhappy with the lack of reviews and an unhappy author means no updates! :(**

I dreamt of the long white room once again. The boy, Thalia and Nico's son, stood glancing quickly at his surroundings. The room was nearly completely opened know with the image of camp Half-blood hill glistening on the walls, only the floor remained white.

"It is nearly time my boy." A voice bellowed through the room.

The boy quivered with fear. "But what must I do Grandpa?" He asked.

"All in good time my boy, all in good time." Hades laughed as the room filled with darkness.

I woke to the sound of thunder, Athena campers stirred in their sleep and some of them fluttered open their eyes.

"Mum! Mum!" I softly shook my mother's arm.

She turned over in her sleep mumbling something about Seaweed and brains.

"Mum wake up!" I said again shaking her a little harder.

She fluttered her eyes open and rubbed her face.

"What's wrong Soph?" She asked groggily.

"Listen!" I told her.

Mum sat up next to me and listened intently. A huge crack of thunder rippled through the sky and her eyes became wide.

"Come on Sophie, it's nearly time." Mum told me taking my hand and pulling me out of the cabin.

Outside campers and gods gathered in the cabin area. Mum pulled me closer to her body, the cold air blew through my hair and I shivered inside my pyjamas. I looked around the crowd of pyjama wearing campers and found a familiar face.

"Dad!" I said pointing to my father. Mum smiled and pulled me towards him.

Dad wore a pair of long flannel pyjamas pants with a Hawaiian beach print and a white T-shirt.

"How we doing?" Mum asked my dad.

He looked at her nervously shaking his head. "Not good! Zeus is on his way but Thalia and Nico won't be here for half hour.

"How far away is Zeus?" Mum asked.

"We have about 5 minutes!" Dad answered in a gruff tone.

My stomach began to flutter like a million butterflies and I felt my face turn white.

"It's ok Sophie." Mum told me. She pulled me into a tight hug but I knew it was just to cover up her scared expression.

"Sophie!" I heard a voice say.

Mum let go of me and I saw Piper pushing through the crowd, Jason right behind her. They both wore their pyjamas covered with coats and Pipers hair had been pulled into a messy bun.

"His coming...Top of hill...3 minutes." Piper panted like she had ran a marathon.

My stomach fluttered even more and my dad pulled me close to him holding my shoulders.

"Sophie stay behind me at all times and try to hide from Zeus' sight. We will try to stall, but if Nico and Thalia aren't here in time you will need to run. Go to the beach and hide in the water, you will be safe there." Dad told me.

I wanted to argue and say I would be better off with them but I knew that wasn't true.

"Ok!" I said in a weak tone.

Dad smile at me and thunder ripped through the valley, louder than any I had ever heard.

Dad stepped in front of me as a man appeared in the middle of the crowd. He had dark hair, a thick beard and wore the angriest expression I had ever seen.

**Cliffy! Don't hate me, but PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW. NO REVIEW NO QUICK UPDATE! **


	14. One thing ends, but another begins!

**Ok so this is officially the last chapter of this story (Although a sequel is not yet out of the question). Thank you to everyone who reviewed this story and special thanks to Deathus who helped me with this last chapter. I hope you guys enjoyed it and please keep reviewing on this chapter! Enjoy the End…Or maybe the beginning of something else! Xox :)  
><strong> 

"Where is she?" Zeus' voice boomed through the valley of camp.

I shrunk behind my father, my heart nearly pumping through my chest.

"Who?" Jason asked stepping forward. I guessed we were going with the play dumb plan.

Zeus turned to his son. "The girl Jason, do not play dumb with me." Zeus yelled with fierce anger.

"It should not concern you!" A female voice said.

I watched as the crowd parted to reveal a group of gods and goddesses. My grandparents stood at the front of the group their expressions serious.

"She is dangerous Athena, we must distort her!" Zeus boomed at his daughter.

Athena's face stayed stern. "How is she dangerous father?" Athena asked. "What has she done to show you that she should be feared?"

Zeus fell silent, probably for the first time in his life.

"You are only scared because she is new, something you have never seen before." My grandfather added.

"That is the problem brother; we do not know her strength." Zeus said in a less aggressive tone.

"Is that the real problem? Or are you just jealous that the child is not of your decent. Are you just annoyed that she was produce by two of the most powerful demigods known to this millennia. Would you feel the same if Sophie was born from one of your children?" A voice asked from behind my grandparents, Hades stepped forward with a questioning expression.

Zeus looked between his two brothers and Athena. He seemed slightly nervous know like they had unearthed his secret.

"You are right Hades, if a child was of my decent I would be less inclined to harm it, but she is not and there is no child like that."

Hades smiled knowledgeably and the sky began to turn dark. A huge black cloud blocked the sun and a large shadow covered the valley. Light flashed through the crowd and three figures appeared next to Hades, a woman, a man and a boy.

"Oh are you sure of that Dad?" The woman's familiar voice asked.

The three figures stepped out of the shadows and I gasped as I saw the boy from my dreams. He stood with Nico and Thalia a terrified expression on his face.

"Thalia?" Zeus asked. "What is happening?"

Thalia stepped towards her father, the dark haired boy beside her.

"You said that if a child, like Sophie, was born from your descendants you would not harm them...is that true?" Thalia asked her father.

Zeus looked confused at his daughter's question. "Yes that is true." He replied in an unsure tone.

"Dad this is my son!" Thalia said pulling the scared boy towards her. "His name is Darcy."

Zeus' face filled with shock as he glanced to towards the boy.

"He lived with Hades and Persephone because Nico and I were too afraid that you would harm him. Dad if you are to even lay a finger on Sophie we will not forgive you and you will certainly never see you grandson again." Thalia continued.

Zeus looked around the crowd as Thalia spoke of different people, first at Hades and Persephone, then at Nico and lastly me and Joshua. His expression was filled with shock that softened as Thalia spoke.

"Please Lord Zeus, don't turn this into war." My mother's voice was weak but hopeful.

Zeus stared at me behind my Dad and his face seemed to clear of anger.

"For now I promise not to hurt the girl, but if she is to do anything that I do not agree with I will have to change my decision." Zeus' voice was serious but friendly.

He turned to Thalia and said one short sentence, "We will speak later." before vanishing in a flash of lightning.

My father let out a large breath and everyone erupted into cheers. Dad turned and wrapped his arms around me. I felt my mother hug me from behind and my stomach went from my throat to its normal spot in my gut.

I could her Chiron announce a celebratory dinner and everyone cheered louder. My parents let me out of their tight grasp and pulled me towards Thalia and Nico.

"You have some serious explaining to do." My mother said as she wrapped her arms around Thalia.

Thalia laughed and hugged my mother back. "Oh sure I just saved your daughter's life and all I'm gonna get is a lecture."

My mum pulled away and looked Thalia straight in the eye. "Thank you so much." She said tears forming in her eyes.

Thalia smiled trying to control her emotions but both her and my mother began to cry with relief.

My dad laughed next to me and spoke in a humor filled tone. "Come on you two your gonna flood the whole camp."

Everyone laughed and the two over emotional mothers wiped away their tears.

"We I think we have some introductions to do." Nico laughed pulling his son towards the group.

"Everyone this is Darcy, Darcy this is Annabeth, Sophie and Percy Jackson." Nico told his son gesturing to us all.

I watch as Darcy's brilliant blue eyes lit up with my father's name.

"You mean the Percy Jackson savior of Olympus?" Darcy asked in an exited tone.

My father's smile widened with pride and my mother rolled her eyes.

"The Percy Jackson." Nico replied in gruff tone.

"You are so cool. My grandpa told me all the stories about you, he doesn't like you much but I think you awesome." Darcy told my father.

"You know he couldn't have done it without our help." My mother told Darcy. "He would have died if I hadn't of taken that knife for him and it was your Dad's idea for him to swim in the River Styx. Really I think he's just a big knob with lots of smart friends, a powerful dad and a killer sword."

"Hey, standing right here." My dad said with a hurt expression.

Mum rolled her eyes and ignored him; she knelt down a few inches to Darcy's height and spoke to him. "You know Darcy you did a very brave thing today. I think that Mr. Percy Jackson over here should really be saying how cool you are. If your parents hadn't of been able to convince Zeus to calm down we would have lost our daughter and you helped to stop that.

Darcy blushed as my mother spoke of his triumph. "I really didn't do anything." He mumbled.

"Oh don't be so modest." My mum laughed trying to make Darcy feel proud of his achievement. "Know I bet all those years in the underworld have built up your appetite. Why don't me all go and get something to eat."

Darcy smiled in agreement and we all began our way to the dinning pavilion.

As we walk I noticed Darcy had fallen to the back of the group. I slumped back to walk next him.

"I just wanted to say thank for saving me." I told him shyly.

He looked up with a timid smile. "Really it was nothing." He told me blushing.

I felt my cheeks turn red in response and a slightly nervous feeling boiled into my stomach.

"So...the food any good here?" he asked.

A look of horror then spread across his face as he realized what he just said.

I laughed in response and felt as if this boy and I could become really good friends.

**IMPORTANT PLEASE READ**

**Did you like it? PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW, the more reviews the more likely there is to be a sequel. Anyone who would like to read a sequel to this story please review or PM me anything you would like to see from the next story and I will take all ideas into consideration! Thank sooo much! Sophie XOXOX :) **

**P.S My new story is now up so PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE R & R it! THANX SOOOO MUCH! **


	15. Authors Note

AUTHORS NOTE:

Hello everyone!

I have been debating on whether to make a sequel to this story for a while now, but before I begin my writing I wanted to ask everyone a few questions.

1st What sort of story do you want it to be? Do you want love or drama or action?

2nd Do you want the characters to have aged or stayed the same? Do you want it a couple of years later, next summer or the next day?

And 3rd what is going to happen? That is up to you!

Could you guys PLEASE answer the questions and give me any ideas you may have. I really hope you all liked the first story and I would love it if you wanted a sequel!

THANKS AGAIN!

Sophie :)


End file.
